Mytho X
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Dilandau as a parent. about 17 years after the destiny war. AU.


I will not be ashamed. It's not why I sat and the bannister and cried my eyes out. It's time I took responsibility for what I chose. And stop apologizing. And yes, Sarah. I was wrong. It was my fault too. I GOT THE COVER BACK, DIDN'T I? I really should go back to that shrink.I'm so introspective now it scares me.  
  
Yes, Mya. Gavin looks like Ian *dreamy eyes* I like messy hair, now. That's how I think Odin looks. Ambaa, Kylie looks like a girl Folken dressed like Amon, AKA kewl guy. Rebecca looks like RSJ, Tricia looks like Tricia from Superchic[k] Rachael looked like rachael lampa, and jaci like jaci velasquez. Jethro? I'll figure it out one day. Becky says he looks like a guy from Creed in her head. I'd have to see Creed pics if there's similarity. There's a disclaimer of sorts. Mytho X belongs to the disbanded Mortal, written by Gyro. Escaflowne belongs to sunrise still. Kylie's supposed to steal the deed for me, but too many people are trying for it, still.  
  
Now that you're all scared of me, here's Dilandau with a kid.  
  
Prologue  
  
A generation after the destiny war, the prophecies of both HiRyuu and Blood Baptism completed(work with me), Mytho X has appeared.  
  
Mytho X  
  
rebel, pariah balanced on the tightrope of fear  
  
  
  
Kylie Denna slowly turned around. "What the hell do you want, Rebecca?" Standing five eight, with naturally cyan hair, and matching marine eyes made her look odd enough. Her leather ensemble made her a frightening sight. The amount of bladed weapons she had hidden on her person could have her locked in "Juvie" a long time. The image of a pariah she had accomplished.  
  
Rebecca Matson winced. "Why do you always have to be so curt?" Long auburn curls cascaded past the "five foot five" tall girl's shoulders. Her bronzed gold eyes seemed to look inside you, another reason she was avoided. The girl was instantly sterotyped as goody-two-shoes for her cross around her neck and Bible in her bag, she had a difficult time fitting in. The difference was-she didn't care. Wearing whatever she found in the closet, she ended up looking like a mother more often than not; though when she wanted to look killer, she could.  
  
"Because Kylie's been hurt so many times." Tricia Mazelle interrupted, sipping a pina colada. Her hair was naturally bleach blonde, and she enjoyed explaining the phenomenon to anyone who would listen. Five foot three, she was tall enough to be eye level with most guys in high school, not looking up or down to reach faces. The image of a punk, she carried an air horn explicitly to annoy those she hangs out with, wearing the punkiest clothes sold in the state.  
  
The three had broken into the local ice cream parlor. Well-Kylie had broken in, Rebecca had followed, and Tricia just appeared. Kylie, seeking solace, nearly ripped her hair out when Tricia turned on Trust Company on.  
  
"What?" Trica asked, truly puzzled. "You're not stealing money, but it isn't a party, either?"  
  
Kylie moved to strangle the truly obnoxious girl, but Rebecca held her back. "Killing her won't help. If anything, it'll confirm the rumors."  
  
Kylie shrugged. "Why should I care? If I kill her, I'll save this town millions of headaches."  
  
Tricia pouted. "Oh, now you've hurt my tender little feelings, Denna."  
  
Kylie broke past Rebecca, and had her hands around Tricia's neck before Rebecca came again.  
  
Tricia got tears in her eyes. "What about the way it used to be? Breaking brooms, sword fighting, pretending we were fighting under Zaibach-as dragonslayers! What happened?"  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Those were just games. Games we-grew out of. Right, Kylie?"  
  
"Kylie, look. Being the most despised girl in school-"  
  
Kylie let go of Tricia, but didn't turn. "I am the rebel pariah. I can live with that. But with you trying to befriend me? That I can't stand."  
  
Rebecca chewed her lip, her expression between a glare and determination. "The term would be re-friend. And the truth of the matter is you can stand it. You just have to try, risk getting hurt."  
  
Kylie shot back, "How would you know? You've been living in a dream world! It's easy to be a good little Christian with parents who go to church every Sunday, prayers around the dinner table. What do you do when dinner is around your Playstation with your brother, because mom and dad are screaming each other out? What do you do when they're just adoptive parents, since your own abandoned you?"  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes. "You're right. I don't know. My life's different than yours."  
  
Kylie continued. "What do you do when your brother, the only person you trust, abuses you? What do you do when you try and tell, and they believe him over you? How is god just in letting a lie be used as truth? I thought Jesus was all about trust, Becca."  
  
Rebecca didn't know how to explain it. "There's a story I've heard. If you'll let me tell it, maybe you'll understand."  
  
Kylie nodded, her eyes still angry coals.  
  
"A friend of mine lived with a dad like yours. Except she did one thing different. She turned her dad completely out when her mom finally left him. Returned all presents given to her. Refused all phone calls, screamed at him when she saw him. Was he hurt? Hell yeah. Could he have been hurt more? Yeah."  
  
Kylie glared. "I love these people. It hurts me more if I were to say anything."  
  
Rebecca didn't answer her reply. "My other friend had a similar dad. He abused her, too."  
  
Kylie smacked her. "You're not helping telling others secrets!"  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes, touching her cheek. "Neither care. Though for different reasons, but it remains. They asked me to share it if it would help."  
  
"It's not, so SHUT UP."  
  
Rebecca kept going. "He didn't abuse her in the typical sense. He never laid a finger on her. What he did was mental."  
  
Tricia finally piped in, "What did he do?" before Kylie could interrupt again.  
  
"He told her how worthless she was, every day of her life. What a piece of fucking shit. Waste of seed." Rebecca closed her eyes. "I'm not as insensitive, so yes, this offended me." Her eyes opened a minute later. "You want to know the difference?"  
  
Kylie looked bored. "Girl number two took it. And she's BETTER because she DID."  
  
Rebecca felt the helplessness of explaining why, but did so anyway. "She told him she loved him, every time he put her down."  
  
Tricia was puzzled. "Why?"  
  
Kylie rolled her eyes. "Another church girl, following the ten commandments. Honor your parents."  
  
Rebecca leaned on the counter opposite Kylie. "My first friend has no pleasant memories of her father, and although there's no reason for her to, she also despises all men. My second one doesn't have any good memories of her father, either, but she still loves him. He sheltered her growing up, until he overdosed."  
  
Kylies eyes widened. "You didn't mention drugs."  
  
Rebecca's solemn face remained still. "I let you think as you would."  
  
Kylie didn't answer.  
  
Tricia smiled, trying to ease the tension. "What about the spell?"  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes, upset Kylie didn't even reply. I admire her cheerfulness, though. "As if Gaea even exists."  
  
Kylie muttered under breath, "As if god even exists."  
  
Rebecca sighed. "As if," she whispered, defeated.  
  
Kylie pulled a broom from the back closet. "Let's see if you two are half as good as you were last time around."  
  
Tricia grabbed a mop, breaking off the top. "Dibs on Asturia."  
  
Rebecca grinned, pulling a pole used for holding the jugs of ice cream up. "I guess that leaves Fanelia, ne?"  
  
With no further comment, the two began their triel (three way duel).  
  
  
  
hero, warrior relics of a golden age  
  
  
  
Gavin Schezar pulled his sword from the tree it had been stabbed into. "I begin to hate my father's exercises." The boy stood at precisely six feet, he had his hair cut in something similar to a buzz cut, but it had a top to it, with the blond spiked with gel. He cared about his hair, but at least it didn't knot constantly like his father's did.  
  
Dilyn Albatou laughed, twirling her katana about gracefully. "I could never hate fighting exercises." Garnet eyes flared fire nearly constantly as the child had an unusually short temper inherited from her parents, she was inclined to kill first, ask questions later. She had her mother's hair color of blonde so deep it looked brown at the roots. She stood five foot five, and frequently complained she wasn't tall enough. She wore her mom's vampiric costume proudly, calling it her uniform.  
  
Xylon Fanel fought with his father's careless grace, scoring as many nicks as hits on his opponents. "You guys are ahead of me." He muttered, upset his father was too busy to teach him as intently as his friends had been taught. His hair style was his mother's at fifteen with his father's color. At five foot six, he was short for his age. He wore black leather pants, and a deep blue shirt. It brought out the green in his eyes.  
  
Dilyn eased up a little, which earned her a nick on the shoulder. Outraged at the cut, she slashed violently at Xylon, giving thrice as many cuts.  
  
Xylon wiped the blood from his forehead. "Your mom taught you that."  
  
Dilyn gave the Albot smirk. "Of course."  
  
Gavin, sneaking up behind them, easily nicked Xylon's back, but Dylin swept around, and got Xylon's recompense for him. Gavin held his stinging cheek. "You don't fight fair."  
  
"If she did, she wouldn't be related to me." Came a dry reply.  
  
The three turned to observe Danica Albot emerge. "After all, Aunt Aidana's always been weaker than dad." Danica had silver hair like her father, that cascaded down her back, ice blue eyes regarding everything, as it seemed.  
  
Dilyn turned viciously on her cousin. "Mom's TWICE the fighter her onee chan is!"  
  
Danica smirked confidently, and proceeded to fight.  
  
Xylon and Gavin sat down to watch, cutting fruit with their weapons. "So, think someone'll win this time?"  
  
Xylon laughed at that. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."  
  
Gavin sighed, and bit into his apple. "Just asking."  
  
Just for the record's sake, these four are all fifteen years old-as their parents were at the time of the destiny war.  
  
&~&  
  
Dillan Albot glared at his sister. ".and now she's calling me your onee chan! I thought that was only something YOU did to me."  
  
Aidana glared evenly back. "Dylin is growing up to be a mirror image of me. I won't let her be RUINED!!"  
  
Celesi and Dilandau slowly backed away from the two. "Right now wouldn't be the time to tell him they're fighting, now would it?"  
  
Dilandau nodded his answer to his sister in law. That would only throw the duo over the top.  
  
"And here I thought they'd be proud of their children."  
  
when I see the dying children fighting desperately to breathe then words cut to the heart asking "What do you believe?"  
  
Kylie slowly turned. "Shh.someone else is here." She grabbed Tricia's mop- as she wouldn't stop swinging it.  
  
Rebecca looked around nervously. "What is it?"  
  
Kylie didn't answer.  
  
"You fight well-self taught as you are."  
  
Kylie spun around, using the splintered end of Tricia's mop as a weapon.  
  
A boy with a mess of auburn black hair stepped forward. Rising silently beside him, a girl with hair of similar tones rose. "Jaci and Jethro Ronan applaud you, and offer you a choice."  
  
Kylie glared at Jethro, liking him less by the minute.  
  
Jaci raised her arms. "We have no fight against you. Our parents all knew each other-before we came about."  
  
Kylie's suspicious glance darted back to Jethro as he moved.  
  
"Our mother was Rachael. She's your aunt that your mom doesn't talk about."  
  
Kylie stabbed Jethro in the stomach with the mop. "Leave my family out of it!" she hissed, the boy gasping with the force of contact.  
  
Jaci watched calmly, moving to help neither. She merely voiced this thought, "What do you believe, Kylie Garnette Denna?"  
  
Kylie stopped, the story now ringing true. "I really was born Zaibachian, wasn't I?" she whispered.  
  
Jaci smiled softly. "Just like you were once Christian."  
  
Kylie began to charge at the comment, which initiated the blue stream of light that enveloped them all, and carried them into the sky.  
  
"Nice going, Kyle."  
  
Kylie beat Tricia over the head repeatedly, all the way to Gaea.  
  
what is real? god, man, mytho-x is he real? is he real to you?  
  
Dillan stopped. "Where's Danica?" he asked Celesi, sensing the fight mentally.  
  
Celesi shrugged, but levitated the youth in, severely cut.  
  
Dilyn ran in after her. She looked quizzically at the gathering of adults. "We having another family reunion?" As there were no other Albots or Abatous, Dilyn's comment was true, even though the family was fairly close knit. After what they'd gone through-well, it wasn't as odd as it might seem.  
  
Danica nodded to her father. "You're right, dad. It's Mytho X."  
  
Dillan paled. "No. There shouldn't be another prophecy. There shouldn't be."  
  
Celesi hugged Danica. "Go outside. Keep training. That's the only thing to do."  
  
Dillan glared at Celesi. ~And what good is THAT going to do?~  
  
Aidana smacked her brother. ~Better to let them prepare themselves in a fun way. We've taught them all we know.~  
  
Celesi turned to Dilandau. "The Ronan's left for the Illusionary moon last night."  
  
Dilandau sighed. "Ray Ray was always unpredictable."  
  
Dillan and Aidana stopped arguing for a minute. "Who?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
Celesi and Dilandau laughed. "Someone from Palas."  
  
Gavin hopped in from sitting on the window ledge. "My aunt."  
  
Now this confused them. "Alan had a sister?"  
  
Dilandau grinned. "Two."  
  
Gavin nodded. "Alan and Celena from their dad, and Rachael from when she remarried. Before she died."  
  
Dillan gave up trying to understand. "And in Gaean, that means?"  
  
Aidana finished, "-what exactly."  
  
Gavin tossed the cropped blonde hair over his shoulder. "Aunt Ray Ray had raven black hair, and she married Strategos."  
  
At this, Dillan and Dilandau collapsed.  
  
"What's with the surname Ronan?"  
  
Two raven haired kids entered through the window. "To hide her from those who would harm her."  
  
A girl with cyan hair rose from the window sill, her eyes sparkling. "And her children."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: for descriptions on the parent figures, read my other fics. I got lazy, describing so many new charas. Ano.this really sucked, and I apologize for writing such crap. Maybe it's despicable enough I can actually finish it. I believe I've finished two stories in my life. Well, my writing career, anyway. I've been trying for 9 years. Wait, 3. last day of summer, running into herself, and then my first 'fic' and alter reality of my first grade year where I babysat my friend. And fought for polly pockets.I think. *utter silence* I was six at the time, ok?!?!? *sigh* too much kylie minogue. 


End file.
